Together In Sherwood
by Deanlover27
Summary: Druetta of Knighton is Marion's younger sister, and the love of Robin's life. He promised to marry her when he returned from the Holy Wars. This is their story. It's better than it sounds, I promise. UPDATE: I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY


_Everyone always thought that she had his heart. But that couldn't be more wrong, it was always me. Marian may have been betrothed to him, but he always loved me. I was the owner of his heart. Robin of Locksley never intended to marry her. We were going to marry in secret and announce our union after, so no one could intervene. That was the plan until he came to me one evening and said he would be leaving to go fight in the Holy Land. I begged him to stay, but he told me that it was his duty to King Richard and to England. He left the next morning with his manservant Much. It's been five years since I've seen him, since I've tasted his lips, since I've heard his voice. The only thing that has kept me from moving on is the promise he made to me. That when he returned we would get married and announce our love to everyone. In the five years that he has been gone I have dodged numerous marriage proposals. But I just haven't been able to shake Sir Guy of Gisbourne. He will not give up, and I don't know why because he is absolutely smitten with Marian. She keeps telling him that until Robin returns she can't break off their engagement._

The young woman closed her parchment papered, leather bound diary. She replaced the cover to her ink bottle and returned it to its home, in a shallow hole hidden beneath a rock. She lingered for a moment before placing her diary alongside the ink bottle. She then looked up and took in her ever so familiar surroundings. She sat cross legged underneath the old oak tree, overlooking the clearing. Surrounding her in all other directions were forrest and a beautiful sunset, casting orange light in her direction.

This was their spot, no one but her and him knew about it. This is where she went to get away from everyone and everything. He brought her here for the first time when she was seven, and he told her that it would forever be their place. Ever since he left she came here to write about all that has gone on, she didn't want to miss a single detail. She had to write it all down, so that when he returned she could tell him everything.

A warm breeze swept across the meadow, pushing her brown locks off her shoulders — the warm glow of the sun reflecting the goldish tint of her hair. The woman sat, completely oblivious of the beauty she possessed.

She sat for a moment longer before standing and brushing off her emerald dress. The sun was nearing the horizon now, and if she wanted to reach the Hall before darkness fell she would have to leave now. The woman turned around and proceeded to walk into the forest, back towards her home.

The sun had dipped below the horizon by the time she reached Knighton Hall. She looked around for the carriage but did not see it.

"I must have beaten them home." She spoke softly to herself. She hurried up the steps and into the manor, shutting the door behind her and breathing a sigh of relief. Luck was on her side tonight, that was until a voice sounded from beside the fireplace—startling her.

"You are even more beautiful than you were the day I left." The color drained from her face and her body went numb.

"Robin?"

The figure walked towards her. "Dru"

An overwhelming sense of happiness surged through her body as she ran towards him, tears in her eyes. He responded with an embrace as he lifted her into the air "You came back." She sobbed into his neck.

"I promised you I would" He said as he cradled her face. Robin smiled warmly as he wiped her tears away "Don't cry."

"I can not help myself, I am just so happy to see you." Dru smiled through her tears as Robin continued caressing her face, before placing his lips upon her own—slowing kissing her. They parted after what seemed like an eternity before resting against each others foreheads.

"I love you, Druetta of Knighton, I love you more than words will ever know."

"I love you too, Robin of Locksley." She said looking into his beautiful blue eyes, she truly loves this man more than anything.

"Good, now I have a question for you." Robin spoke taking her hand in his own, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? I'll go more in depth on Robin and Dru throughout each chapter with some flashbacks. I have a lot of writing about them that I haven't edited. There's a lot of material that I' going to be working with. But, regardless, I'm a little nervous about this story, and could really use some feedback. I probably won't continue writing it if I don't get a few reviews. Well hopefully you like it.**


End file.
